I wanna wake up next to you
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: five years later and the curse has been broken. Everyone went their separate ways. Kyo comes to obtain a whore house, but he'll be more than just surprised when he finds who works there.
1. Messages

Okay, this takes place 5 years after the book. I made a few changes and adjustments to go with my story, though they're minor, like what Akito really is, for those who read far enough you will know what this means, others won't. I also made age changes, besides the obvious five years later thing, I made Kisa and Hiro older than they should be, although they do not appear yet. I will be posting a chapter that won't really be a chapter, it'll be a character sheet per say. It'll say how old each person is, who they're with, what their job is, etc. this will come a little later though. I don't have much written so far, so I might not update this too soon, it's going to be about a week or more because I'm visiting family with no computer. My updates might be a little slower since starting on the 10th I work 40 hours a week XD for at least a month. I do not own Fruits Basket, or it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"__what are you talking about?"_

_"__Kyo, just… just go away!"_

_"__Yuki, I can't, come on we're free now, why are you avoiding me?"_

_"__Go away!"_

_"__Yuki….."_

_"__I fucking hate you!"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Kyo groaned as he rolled over.

'I haven't dreamt that in a while,… must be a good day.' Kyo thought, groaning and slowly getting out of bed. He slowly moved downstairs, pressing play on his answering machine and going into the kitchen.

"3 new messages, message one."

"Hey Orange-top! Guess who! laughs I want to hang out this weekend, call me back asa-GAH! Oh

my god! Kureno, get Katsuya, he just ran into the wall and I-beeeeep."

Kyo sighed, just like Uo, 'god I can't believe she has two kids… or that she's with Kureno.' Kyo frowned. It was awkward to be around her since she named her two kids after Tohru's parents, since they affected her life so much. Tohru was happy about it though

"Next message."

"Hello! Kyo tensed we MUST get together loud laughter I'm a dad again laughs another boy,

Akito is just a little baby popper and-"

"What?! Shigure, knock it off, hang up!"

"awww, your so cute when you're mad."

"Shigure!"

"EEP!-Beeeep."

Kyo blinked. '…..Wow… always thought they were a good couple. I'm surprised Akito's pregnant again. Just knowing he could get pregnant, let alone more than once, no wonder Shigure is having a field day, I feel bad for their kids though.'

"Next message."

"Hey Kyo, it's Tohru, um… I was asked to invite you to a get together. It was Akito's idea, um…

we want to get together this Friday at 3 pm, and spend the night, so pack for that… and, I hope you

come, OH! If you have a girlfriend-.. Or boyfriend… bring them, okay? Bye!"

Click "No more messages."

Kyo sighed, ever since Tohru learned he was bi she panicked about mentioning girlfriends. What was even worse was her and the loud-mouthed Manabe hooked up after his girlfriend died. Hard to believe they're already engaged, oh well. Kyo sighed and sat down with his cereal.

'….. 3 huh?'


	2. Momiji

okay, so I'm at my dad's house, and he doesn't have a very good windows program, so I am on note book. Sorry for that, but here's the next chapter anyway.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo slowly made his way up the steps to the Sohma house.  
'God, so many years ago I'd give anything to be invited here... now I wish I wasn't. I guess It'll be nice to see everyone again.' He had lost contact with almost everyone, at least visual contact anyway. The cat blinked as a boy, 18 or so, ran up to him.  
"Kyo, Kyo, you made it!" He squealed, laughing. A slightly taller black haired boy making his way over behind him.  
"...Wait... Momiji?" The boy laughed.  
"Yay, yay, you remember me"  
Kyo stared.  
"Holy Fuck"  
"Come on Kyo Kyo, you should know this, didn't you get the CD I sent you? It's a copy of my new album silly"  
"Oh, your violin track? Yeah, I got it. But still, holy fuck. How'd you get so popular anyway"  
"Kyo,I'm 20, I've been in there for a while. OH! This is Megumi"  
"Megumi?...Hana's younger brother"  
"Yup! We're going out now, he even came with me when I told my mom about me"  
"... Wait... you two are boyfriends"  
"Yeah, and"  
"Um... nothing, congrats. Lets go in now"  
"Oh! Right." Momiji laughed as he went inside, Megumi and Kyo soon following.


	3. Women

Hello again XD I'm sorry I was gone so long TT.TT I just started working at Peebles, and it's been strenuous DX. But I am trying hard, so please bear with me. The good news however, is that I've finished "What do you Want" and "I wanna wake up next to you." So it's just whenever I have time, or I'm not TOO exhausted that you'll get them. Speaking of which it's 12:13 right now XD. But I've also started some new stories. One is called "protecting you", and that one is almost done. It's got 15 chapters so far. Um... "what do you want" has 22 chapters. "I wanna wake up next to you" has 14 chapters, plus one called the after math, so 15 in all. Any ways, "protecting you" is about Yuki being targeted by a fellow zodiac as a "screw toy" and no one knows, until Kyo accidentally finds out. Another is called "not your doll." and that is an out of place one. Kyo "owns" people, and treats them as toys but Yuki is is favorite, however he's not too nice to Yuki. I seem to like hurting Yuki XD but don't be mad, I like Yuki too. Just clarifying. Another is "sweet child of mine." I haven't started it, but i have the story line written. It's about how they need a Sohma heir. Akito doesn't want a girl to be impregnated, since he hates girls. He decides to have Yuki involved because he likes Yuki so much, and he doesn't want anyone who would fall in love with him, so he chooses Kyo to be with Yuki. They operate on Yuki so he can bear children. The two then get stuck i a private Sohma house and are told they are not allowed to leave until a male heir is born. I'm so screwed up XD. Anyway, another one is one I haven't decided a name for yet, but I've written most of the story line. It's about how Yuki is in love with Kyo and doesn't want him to be locked away. So he makes a deal with Akito to take his place, and 10 years later Akito dies, however Kyo never knew what Yuki did, and sees him at Akito's funeral. Holy crap this is long XD. Lol, sorry, almost done. Okay, the last story, for now, is a Death Note story. It's a new pairing for me, because it's Mello x Near. And its about how Mello always reminds Near how much he hates him when they have sex, not entirely sure how it's going to work out, I haven't written any of the story line yet, but hopefully it's good. XD so, I'm done now, here's chapter 14.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo plopped down on the couch after listening to Kagura blabber on about what it was like to teach Kinder garden, and how happy she is being Naohito's girlfriend, that dude who hated Yuki's guts, but was on student council with him. 'I've never heard anyone talk for so long before... GOD.' Kyo groaned as he saw Hana, Uo, and Tohru head towards him.

'GREAT.'

"Hey orange-top! What's kicking?"

"Yes, how are you?" Hana echoed in.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? If you got some more mental problems I'm sure Hana could help, being a therapist and all." Uo laughed, nudging Hana.

"What do you mean MORE mental problems? I-... wait, you're a therapist?" Kyo asked looking at Hana.

"And your soon to be mom, her and Shishou have been hanging and I think he's gonna pop the question!"

Kyo paled.

"NO."

"Yup! Isn't is great?!"

"Marvelous, excuse me." Kyo spoke, standing and walking towards the hall.

"See ya orange-top! Or should we say son?!" Uo laughed, followed by Tohru and Hana. Kyo growled as he made his way down the hall towards the bedrooms. He was never really part of the family, so Akito told him to just pick a room he wanted to sleep in tonight. Right about now he wanted nothing more than to get away, and sleep sounded wonderful. He slipped into a room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Not even bothering to turn on the lights Kyo slipped into the bed, sleep taking him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lets see if you guys can figure out how he's going to meet Yuki X3.


	4. Roomates make you late

I'm back XD my mom is working late tonight, so I have to watch my sister, but she has a friend over and is officially entertained XD. Can you say free till about 8? Until we go to the lake DX NOOOO!! Lol, Maybe I'll write my stories while I'm there, too bad I don't know the password to my mom's laptop TT.TT. Anyway, I do not own Fruits basket or it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo groaned and rolled over, sighing.

'God I hate mornings.' He stretched out his arms, letting them flop back down; he jumped when his right arm landed on something, or someone to be more exact. He shot up, almost falling out of bed, staring at his 'bed-mate.' The boy, at least he thought it was a boy, stretch, and allowed his eyes to fall on Kyo, blinking full of sleep. The boy had pale grey hair and milky white skin; his eyes were foggy, the color hard to determine. Kyo dragged his eyes down the boy's body, gulping.

'Wait... is that Ayame?' Kyo looked at the boys hair, it was shorter than Ayame was, but definitely longer than Yuki's. The hair was braided, and flung over the boy's shoulder, it would be about mid-back if it was behind him, and even longer if it wasn't braided.

"Ayame..." Kyo growled, thinking how Yuki would detest to look anything like his brother. "What the hell are you doing inhere?!" The boy glared.

"This is MY room idiot." Kyo froze, Ayame never talked like that, which meant.

"Y-Yuki?"

"Yeah?" The boy asked rubbing his eyes, then finally opening them the full way, revealing a soft lavender surrounded by a darker purple.

"I-...I-..." Yuki raised a brow.

"You?"

"Holly shit..."

"Nice wording."

"What... why..." Kyo paused, suddenly remembering he had locked the door."Wait, how did you get in here? I locked the door at like... 6:30 or something."

"I was in here since 3:30."

"Oh..." 'No wonder I didn't run into him.' Yuki looked Kyo up and down.

"Well, you haven't changed much." Kyo blinked.

"Was... that a compli-"

"NO." Kyo glared.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why should I talk to you, you haven't talked to me."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hang on, YOU yelled at ME, and told me to go. I just wanted to be friends."

"Oh yeah, 'just friends' my ass! You kissed me!"

"You didn't have to respond."

"If you didn't want me to respond then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know."

"Because you're a sadistic bastard, that's why. You tell me you like me, then you fuckung try to kill me again?"

"Sorry, I was afraid of being locked up, okay?"

"So that makes it okay?!"

"...No..." Kyo replied, looking down.

"I know that was a cheap tactic, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Well what do you want me to do then?!"

"I fucking LIKED you, you asshole! And I thought you liked me back! Do you have any clue how upset I was when you did that?!"

"...No..."

"Exactly!" Yuki screamed, picking up his pillow. He shoved his face into it and screamed before he flopped back on his bed. There was a few seconds of silence before Kyo burst out laughing. Yuki glared.

"So, this is funny?"

"No, no, It's just haha, the old Yuki would NEVER do that, you changed so much." Kyo finished, still laughing. Yuki blinked and looked down.

"yeah, well... I guess." The two lied next to each other for about 20 minutes before Kyo spoke up.

"So... what do you do now?"

"Huh?"

"Your job?" Yuki was quiet, then responded.

"I... went to college, for 2 years, and got a job. I made about 5,000 a month. Not bag, I guess."

"Are you kidding me, that's good!"

"Well, things started to go downhill, I still make 2,000, but I don't enjoy all parts of my job."

"so... what do you do now?"

"I... service people..."

"Ah, like a waiter?"

"...Yeah... I guess." Kyo smiled.

"That's cool."

"So... what do you do?" Yuki asked, rolling over.

"Me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... I kinda regulate businesses and stuff... buy, sell, keep track of money, etc."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Yeah, ... yeah, I guess it is. ... so... what made you retire to your room so fast?"

"Lovers."

"... What?" Yuki lightly laughed.

"Well... first I ran into Haru..." Kyo nodded, starting to figure it out, "He told me about his happy life with Rin, how they;'re on their second kid and all. We also talked about jobs, Haru designs accessories now, he's got his own clothes line called 'Black'. He's also got a new line of clothes coming out in it too. He says Rin is a hair stylist, and designs the perfect hair to go with each of his styles. Rin kept her hair short after what happened with Akito, and apparently she does Akito's hair now. So, I got annoyed listening to their perfect lives, and walked away, only to run into Ayame." Kyo suppressed a laugh. "He started talking about his wife Mine, and how well his store is doing. Apparently he does fashion shows now. Shortly after Mine came over, and they both tried to get me to try on their new 'line', they said it was based on being see-through. So, I ran, obviously, and thus why I'm in here..." Kyo stared before he burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that is so funny!" Yuki blushed.

"Shut up."

"Wow," Kyo laughed and looked at the clock, "Fuck! 5:30?! I'm gonna be late!" (5:30 am btw)

"What?"Yuki looked at the clock. "No!" Both males rushed around, getting changed and ready. As soon as they were done Kyo looked at Yuki.

"... Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we haven't been able to hang out much... so... can I have your number or something." Yuki turned red.

"Su-sure." Yuki pulled out a piece of paper, writing his name, number, and 'call me' on it. He handed it to Kyo before running to the door.

"See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Kyo looked around before he blinked.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be late!"

XXXXXXXXXX

XD wooooo, long chapter X3 be proud! Okay, so we Finally met Yuki X3. Oh, by the way Kyo wanted to defeat Yuki and the only way he could think how was to get Yuki to let down his guard. So, Kyo kissed Yuki. So, long story short, he made Yuki think he liked him, till he let his guard down, then he tried to kill him again. Hence why Yuki was so upset X3.


	5. Purchase

Lol, I have a feeling you guys are going to like this chapter. I do not own Fruba, but I do own NiiNii, Eric, and Koe. Just so u know, Koe and Eric are lovers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo sighed as he walked over to NiiNii, one of his many people who… well, to put it simply, took care of his money.

"Kyo-sama, good morning!" NiiNii smiled, running over to him.

"Hey NiiNii."

"Um, Eric wanted to talk to you." Kyo sighed, going over to see what his annoying assistant wanted. Kyo! Hey man!" Eric laughed, walking over, Koe, Eric's 'lackey'/boyfriend followed.

"Hey Eric what do you want? Hey Koe." Koe nodded shyly latching onto Eric's arm.

"Well, today we got an offer, and it was to good to refuse, they make LOTS of money, but the owner died and left it to no one, so his lawyer is selling it."

"Well, what is it?" Kyo asked, taking a latte from NiiNii and taking a sip.

"A whore house!" Eric replied cheekily, Kyo choking on his sip.

"WHAT?!"

"They want you to stop by tomorrow, welcome to your new full time job!"

"FUCK NO, refuse!"

"We already bought it…"

"AUGH!"

"I think he's happy… right?" Eric asked, looking at Koe and NiiNii. They both shrugged and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lol, I love Eric, and Koe, he's like a teddy XD. And NiiNii is like a Tohru, only… he's not… yeah.


	6. Glimpse

A second one XD woohoo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo growled as his limo drove towards the.. Whore house.

'I can't BELIEVE Eric bought a fucking whore mansion. That dumb ass.' Eric looked over at the grumbling Kyo.

"Well, it's a good thing I bought you this place, first o all you need to loosen up, and secondly you need to get laid Kyo paled at least you get the pick of the liter for free, whatever you want." He finished smiling.

"Oh yeah, buying a whore house, just how 'loose' do you want me to be?!" Eric laughed.

"That's the spirit." Kyo smacked his head against the window for the rest of the ride.

XXX Later XXX

Kyo stood by the front desk, his face red as he looked around.

'This is SO awkward…' His eyes caught a glimpse of grey and he quickly looked, seeing nothing.

'.. Must've been my imagination.' Eric slammed a hand on Kyo's back.

"Want to go look for a one night stand?" He asked, laughing.

'Want to play how to kill Eric?'

"No." Kyo growled.

"Great, lets go!" He replied, dragging Kyo away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lol, I love Eric XD


	7. Tour Surprise

Lol, 3 in one day XD woohoo, I love Kyo in this chapter. Do not own fruba or characters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo shielded his face, mainly his eyes, as they walked through hoards of sluty women… and men. They were mainly dressed skimpy, in mini-skirts, 'school uniforms', tube tops, lace, things that buttoned, or even tied. Kyo was getting more and more nauseous.

"OOO! The map says over there is where the popular ones hang out!" Eric said, pulling Kyo over to where he mentioned. Kyo groaned.

'There's a map?' Eric walked into the room, looking around.

"See any hotties?"

"Not looking."

"Aw, come on!" Eric whined, pulling Kyo's hand away from his face. Kyo reluctantly opened his eyes, glancing around, he frowned when he spotted something grey. He looked over and his eyes widened as they landed on a certain grey-haired male.

"Y-Yuki?"

XXXXXXXXXX

One mystery revealed XD.


	8. Why are you here?

Chapter 8 X3

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki glanced up, paling when his eyes landed on Kyo.

"… I-… I- gotta go." He replied, quickly standing up, only to have Kyo grab his arm.

"We need to talk." Kyo growled, dragging Yuki away.

"Woohoo! Way to go Kyo!" Eric screamed behind them.

XXX In the other room XXX

"Ow! Kyo, let go!" Kyo threw Yuki against the wall, pinning him.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?!" Yuki winced.

"I-…"

"Tell me!"

"It's… It's none of your business, why the fuck are YOU here?!" Yuki screamed, glaring. Kyo blinked , then glared.

"I OWN this place, so it IS my business, and I'm going to be here a lot!" Yuki stared, then groaned.

"fuck…"

"Not any better for me."

"Look, I know you're concerned, but don't be, these are just our jobs, so suck it up and get over it." Yuki then left the room, leaving Kyo to think by himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki is a bad boy XD


	9. Check up

Okay, On deviant art, I've posted a picture from this. You don't have to be a member to look. It's a pic of Yuki as he looks in this story, sorry about the lighting, I don't have a scanner XD. Well, here is chapter 9, how you enjoy. halidarkfire./art/Yuki-from-story-99353454

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo sighed as he entered his house.

'Talk about a stressful day.' He pushed play on his answering machine.

"3 new messages."

"Message one."

"Hey cat, it's Hiro, uh… well, Kisa wanted to invite you to our baby shower next month, wanted to

make sure to tell you in advance, so, don't plan anything for the 11th, okay? You better come."

'Well, I can't guess who that was….. Although he made Kisa really happy, and they were cute together, so whatever.'

"message 2."

"Um… hello, I hope I'm not intruding but… um…Ayame-nii-san asked me to see if you knew a way

he could get in touch with Yuki-san. So, um…please contact him… and-and pardon the intrusion."

'Well, Ritsu's gotten more assertive, sort of, since he married Michiru, Shigure's editor. It's funny enough to see him dressed as a guy, and even funnier that Michiru is pregnant.'

"Message 3."

"Hello Kyo, this is Hatori. I just wanted to remind you of tomorrow's appointment, so you have no

excuse to miss or be late, see you there, bye."

'….. Wow, guess being married didn't change him as much….. sigh great, not only do I have to go back to that whore house, I have to see Hatori, and I thought today was bad.'


	10. Information Chart

Okay, so this is an overview of the chapters, sorta, and all the characters, their jobs, and who they're with now. All ages are guessed, They won't be directly on.

XXXXXXXXXX

5 Years later, curse is broken, everyone went their separate ways.

Kureno- Married to Uo, they have two kids, he is a teacher (age 30)

Uo- Never was a stay home wife, she works until kids leave school, fixes cars and motorcycles (age 22)

Tohru- Engaged to Manabe after his girlfriend died, stay at home mom, sells recipes (age 22)

Hana- A therapist, adores Momiji, still wants Shishou, her and Shishou are good friends now (age 22)

(Hana, Uo, and Tohru get together every Saturday to hang out.)

Kyo- Buys businesses, business regulator, comes to own whore house where Yuki is, on accident (age

22 )

Yuki- Whore, life went downhill, raped, sexually abused (by boss), he quit job works as whore (age 22)

Kagura- Attracted to the man who hates Yuki, from student counsel, teaches kindergarten (age 25)

Momiji- Made up with mom, lives with her, becoming popular violinist, seeing Manabe (age 20)

Akito- Plays piano, stared in one of Shigure's movies, has 2 kids, pregnant with a 3rd, wants Shigure

'fixed' (age 25)

Shigure- Married to Akito, novelist, wrote a couple movies (from his books O.o) (age 32)

Ayame- Married ti Mine, still runs store, owns fashion shows (age 32)

Kisa- engaged to Hiro, pregnant, teacher/therapist to help people who are how she used to be (age 18)

Hiro- part time comedian (yes, I'm serious) (slightly mean), lawyer, really 'makes his case' (because

he's so good at arguing), looking forward to being a dad (age 18)

Rin- Hair stylist, keeps her hair short, does Akito's hair, has 1 kid, pregnant with another, married to

haru (age 21)

Haru- designs accessories, and some clothes (for his line called 'Black') (age 20)

Hatori- Teacher of Y.K.T., famous doctor, book editor part time, married to Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo's

teacher (age 32)

Ritsu- married Shigure's editor (Michiru), she's pregnant ( expected in two months), took over for

mother at hot springs, works with Ayame (age 28)


	11. Past

Here's the next chapter, sorry, I lost this book, my room is so organized it's disorganized XD, well, I hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo stared as a large, bulky man came in. He watched him walk over to where Yuki was before following. Peeking around the corner he saw the man checking out the 'populars' before picking a large breasted brunette. Kyo sighed, relieved. He then walked over to Yuki.

"Hey."

"Hey."

".....so..... how is... work?"

"I'm waiting for a regular."

"Regular?" Yuki nodded.

"He comes in every Sunday, after church." Kyo stared.

"Isn't that...hypocritical?" Yuki shrugged.

"As long as he pays what do I care?" Kyo flinched.

"Doesn't it... bother you?"

"What?"

"Being a..... well... you know."

"Not really, I make money just like anyone else."

"By selling yourself." Yuki glared.

"My body, my business." The cat lightly growled.

"How did you even get involved?" Yuki blinked.

"What?"

"As a whore... I mean, you went to college, why... why do you work here? Last I checked you were at college longer than me."

"Yeah, I was..."

"So... what happened?" Kyo asked, looking over to Yuki.

"I-..... I used to be with the fashion industry..." Kyo snorted.

"Don't laugh!"

"Sorry." Kyo replied, calming himself. Yuki glared before continuing.

"I drew designs... I was actually really popular..... especially with my boss..... I don't....." Yuki sighed.

"Continue." Kyo pressed, Yuki nodded.

"Well, it actually started small, smacking my butt when I did good, or as he walked by, I thought it was a joke, or he did it to everyone, but he would only pat backs or shoulders. It creped me out a little, so I tried to avoid him. He eventually found me in the bathroom and ended up kissing me. Eventually it advanced to sex, and when I tried to resist he threatened to spread bad rumors, which would ruin my career..... so..... I went through with it." Yuki sighed.

"I-.....I thought that would be it but... it continued, and got worse, up to the point of abusive..... so, I finally said no,... and... he fired....I couldn't get a job anywhere else, he had a lot of power... so... he got in contact with all the businesses I had applied for and told them that I had seduced my way to my position, and that I lie, cheat, steal, and... other things. The only place I could work...was here..." Kyo frowned, pissed at whoever the hell Yuki's boss was.

"so," Yuki said, patting his knees,"That's it, I got to go."

"What?" Yuki pointed, and Kyo looked.

"He's here."

"Oh..... well... see you."

"Yeah, see you." Yuki repeated, walking over to his regular. Kyo glared as the man wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist, smacking his butt and allowing his hand to rest on it.


	12. Sleep with me

Okay, So I'm gonna post two chapters as an apology for taking so long, please forgive me .

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo glared as Yuki walked back in, kissing his regular on the cheek before waving goodbye.

'Who the fuck ever heard of overnight?! Especially from 1 pm Sunday to 5pm Monday?!' Yuki walked back over to his room, gasping as Kyo grabbed his arm and dragged him into his office.

"Kyo?! What's the meaning of this, let go!" Kyo turned around and pressed Yuki to the wall, kissing him. The rat's eyes widened as he squirmed. The rat finally managed to push him away gasping.

"Kyo, what the fuck was that?!"

"Sleep with me." Kyo replied bluntly, still keeping Yuki pinned to the wall. The rat's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Sleep with me."

"I heard you goddammit just-... just why the fuck did you say that?!"

"Because I want to sleep with you."

"Go fuck someone else!"

"I'm your boss now, and I want you, not some other whore."

"What does that mean?"

"If you want money I'll pay you."

"This isn't about the god damn money! I-"

"Sleep with me or else." Yuki blinked.

"What?"

"Sleep with me or your fired." Yuki stared.

"I-.......... I can't believe you had the nerve to say that to me....." Kyo blinked, screaming as Yuki shoved him.

"FUCK YOU!" Yuki screamed, slamming the door as he left. Kyo groaned.

'Great, bad approach.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Gee, you think so? XD lol, ahhhh, Kyo and his amazing tactics X3.


End file.
